Untill the day I die
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: Genesis has always held the belief that trust is easy to fail and fade but hard to build to stay. When one person's dreams ride on a certain 1st class solider, all that Genesis once believed is called into question. Full summery inside. 1st of a Trilogy


**~Wings of the Goddess Trilogy~**

**Till the Day I Die**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> "Never, not in a million years will that EVER happen, do you hear me Angeal?" Never isn't always the best word to use when one is making a statement. Genesis has always held the belief that trust is easy to fail and fade but hard to build to stay. When one person's dreams and future ride on a certain hardheaded 1st class solider, all that Genesis once believed to keep him safe is called into question and he must decided what is more important. Keeping up his wall or helping someone else to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>A Mentor's Promise<strong>

* * *

><p>Angeal closed his date book as he finished planning the rest of the week's lessons that he was to have with Zack. Zackary Alan Fair, 2nd class SOLIDER and Angeal's protégé, was going to have his work more then cut out for him with all the hoops that Angeal was planning on making him jump through. It wouldn't be to much longer before Angeal planned on approaching his two best friends with the proposal of raising his promising pupil to the status of 1st class. He placed his hands on his face sliding them back over his face so that his bangs were out of his eyes.<p>

"Genesis isn't going to support the choice in the beginning but sooner or later he will accept my judgment I'm sure." Angeal was cut short as his front door was pushed open as his longtime best friend let himself in. "'Geal I hope that you are done with your lesson planning because I have something to tell you and I will_ not _take no for an answer." Genesis Rhapsodos, Commander General of the ShinRa army and 1st class SOLIDER, had always had a tendency to get excited about the smallest of things. It was one of the qualities that had made Angeal and him bond so close over the years.

"You're in luck Genesis, I just finished. What's on your mind?" Genesis smiled plopping down next to his best friend. "You, Seph, my place, dinner, tonight at 8:00 and like I said I'm not going to take no for an answer." Angeal opened his mouth, ready to protest his friend going out of his way but Genesis cut him to it.

"And don't even say something about me going out of my way, because I am not. Just because I want to do something not totally selfish for my friends does not mean that I am inconveniencing myself by doing so." Angeal smiled again, knowing that once Genesis decided to do something, nothing was going to change his mind. "What brought this on then Gen?" Genesis smirked at his friend as he thought about the events that had caused him to make his sudden proclamation.

"I feel like we have had little to no time lately to actually enjoy each others company, and with Sephiroth's new found freedom from that son of a-" "Genesis," Angeal said wearily, warning his friend not to use the language he had been about to use. "Fine, that lovely human being Dr. Hojo." Genesis said, spitting the mans name like it was poison. "I think we should be enjoying each others company more. Not seeing less and less of one another, due to small things like training and students." Angeal rolled his eyes, knowing full well that his friend was referring to his mentorship with Zack.

"Genesis, I don't see why you wont at least _try_ and get to know Zack. You never know he may surprise you. He surprises me on a daily basis." Genesis rolled his eyes, not exactly in the mood to hear his best friends continued rants about honor and pride, which were sure to come if he told Angeal the real reason he didn't want to get to know the puppy. "I am sure he would, but in my past experiences, students and I have not seen eye to eye. And I would like to avoid friction between the two of us, if possible, by not risking any conflict with the puppy."

Angeal nodded, knowing that there was no point in forcing Genesis to do anything for that could only end badly for him and his student. "Whatever you say Genesis. Is there anything you want me to bring, or are you going to be stubborn about all this." Genesis stuck out his bottom lip, indicating that he had every intention of being stubborn. "I am going to be doing this on my own, and I simply expect the both of you to be on time. All right?"

Angeal nodded, standing up he walked into the kitchen. Opening up the fridge to get him and his friend a drink. "Genesis I have a question for you if you don't mind." Genesis looked up over the back of the couch, before sinking back into the cushions. "Shoot." Angeal grabbed two waters as a few sporadic memories jumping out at him from the past. "You use to be really good with the cadets in our earlier years, why are you so tough on them now?"

Genesis sighed as his friend came back to sit beside him. "I don't know why really. I just got tired of all of them wanting the same thing, and never showing any gratitude for the advice you give them." Angeal gave his friend a weary look as he handed him the water bottle. "Not all students are like that. Some of them actually are grateful for any advice you give them, and care about making a good impression on their superiors" Genesis scoffed, 'Yeah right, just like those brats that took what I told them and went crying to Lazard about it' "Angeal I am glad you have found one of those rare students, that actually care about what their superiors have to say to them, but I have been burned by enough students as is, so kindly back off."

Angeal shook his head as Genesis took a quick sip of his water. "I thought you were proud of your teaching skills." Angeal said cautiously, truth be told, he didn't really want to push his quick tempered friend but he wouldn't be able to look his student in the eye if he didn't try. "I am an amazing teacher thank you very much. I just can't seem to find a student who is willing to suck it up and stick with me long enough to learn squat."

Angeal smiled to himself, seeing his chance open up before him. "I don't know; it is my student that is in second class and going for first soon." Genesis turned on his friend, a look of shire disbelief on his face. "Mind telling me what you are implying 'Geal, or should I start guessing." Genesis said, his voice hinging on threatening. "I'm saying that maybe you should put your money where your mouth is, find a student and prove to me that you are an 'amazing teacher' as you so humbly put it."

Genesis's face turned from one of disbelief to one of wounded pride, as he glared down the honorable man that sat beside him. "What got you on the mentor war path all of a sudden, huh?" Genesis mumbled, none to pleased about his friend calling him out on his teaching. "Zack was helping me go through some old boxes the other day and I found some of when we were younger. Back when you use to teach the local kids different skill, like how to spar and things like that. You were so good with them then, and I don't understand why you won't give it another chance. I know that you have had trouble in the past with students, but that doesn't mean they are all like that Genesis. I mean if you had thought all kids were like those jerks back home, would you have trusted me?"

Genesis narrowed his eyes at Angeal, knowing that it had absolutely no effect on the larger man. "Sometimes Angeal, you can be a real pain in the butt, did you know that?" Angeal smiled at his friend, knowing that was as close to an admission of defeat as he was going to get out of the redhead. "Alright then, since you are so stubborn in this drive to get me teaching, I'll humor you 'kay?" Angeal nodded, gazing wearily at the grinning redhead. "It is obvious to everyone that you are going to recommend Zackary for first, and I have no doubts that he will get it, as such I am going to prove to you that I really am the better teacher."

This got Angeal's attention, where was Genesis heading with this? "You took in Zackary as a 3rd class, right?" Angeal nodded, before Genesis continued. "Well then, I propose that I can take a cadet from the academy and raise them to the rank of 1st in the same amount, if not less, then what it took you to get Zackary there, sound agreeable Angeal?" Angeal thought about if for a few moments, trying to picture his quick tempered friend teaching a young and inexperienced cadet the moves and rules of ShinRa. "I think that sounds fine, but what are we going for, hm?"

Genesis smiled, they always played for relatively simply things. "Simple, we are playing to see who is better. At the end of this journey one of us will admit to the other that they are the better teacher, sound good?" Genesis asked finding the whole thing more exciting then he knew he would later. "That's an understatement, but tell me, who do you plan on taking in as your student?" Angeal asked, knowing for a fact that there were several promising young students in the recruitment this year.

Genesis smirked, sealing the bottle of water he held in his hands. "I have an . . . idea of a possible candidate." Angeal raised an eyebrow his interest being peaked by his friend's attitude. Genesis however, stood without another word and walked towards the door. "Sorry Angeal, but I have to be on my way now, I have spent far more time then I had meant to telling you this, and I still have to claim Sephiroth's attention for tonight before some high and mighty business butt decides to ruin my plans for the evening." Angeal shook his head, as he friend flashed him a smile before letting himself out with another quick bye.

Angel took a sip of his water. Looking up at the ceiling. "Well this will certainly be interesting."

* * *

><p>Genesis looked down the hallway. He couldn't remember exactly where Sephiroth's had said he was going to be, but he was relatively certain he was still going to be in his office. '<em>I can't believe Angeal. Who is he to call me out on things like that? Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I already had someone in mind. I haven't even watched any of the new cadets in training other then day one. The only one I've even had any face to face experience was . . .<em>' Genesis sighed, cutting his own inner monolog short. Truth be told he could easily get out of the stupid bet he had made with Angeal, what worried him was the fact that he really didn't want to.

Something deep within him wanted him to do something. Something that was hard for him to accept, to accept the fact that for the first time in a very long time he wasn't sure of what he wanted anymore. '_and it's all thanks to that brat'_ Shaking his head Genesis made his way down the hall. He had promised himself he would never invest into someone else again, it had been hard enough for him to trust Sephiroth and that had been mainly because of Angeal, yet. '_No, I said never.' _Genesis repeated to himself. Still it plagued him, all his confusion was because of one kid.

The kid was smart, and not that big, he was the kind of person that had every statistic stacked against him to succeed in a company like ShinRa. These facts though were what made Genesis remember him, because in the end the kid was just like him. A kid that had the world stacked against him and an attitude that was doing him no favors in life. He reached the officers hallway and looked down to his own office door. Where only a few nights before he had encountered the person that was making his life so utterly confusing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Genesis placed the last of his reports to the side. It was his absolute least favorite part of being second-in-command, not to mention with Major Dows out on stress leave his paper work had somehow gotten disbursed among the higher ranking members of the organization. Genesis honestly felt he had drawn the short end of the straw when he got stuck with-_disciplinary action referrals_ –Genesis thought with venom. Truthfully he wanted to just throw them all in detention and tell them to shape up, but Dows had been very specific when telling him not to do something like that.

Genesis picked up the final referral and by the looks of the report this wasn't the offenders first time. _'Great, don't tell me I am going to have to call him in here, so I can 'chat' with him about some stupid referrals. Because that will not end well.' _He looked at the student's picture.

He was a young guy, still a teenager maybe fourteen, maybe. With light blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, with clearly distracted blue eyes. '_He looks like a Chocobo.' _Genesis thought with amusement. Before he opened up the file. '_Cloud Strife, age fourteen, thought so, hometown' _Genesis blinked once. '_Does that say Nibelheim, alright then? Let's see what he is in trouble for. Hm, skipping classes, talking back to a teacher, missing curfew, well then anything that you haven't got in trouble for Stife.'_

Genesis leaned back, running his hands through his tangled auburn hair. He was exhausted and according to his clock he was pushing the 2:00 mark, well past his normal hours. '_Four hours past to be exact.' _Genesis thought with a growl, taking a quick sip of his water. "Alright," He said out loud, hoping his voice would wake him a little. "I'll call this kid in tomorrow and get the story from him, that way Dows wont have a fit when he comes back and end up blowing out again, and then after that I can tell Sephiroth that I am completely done with all that evil paperwork he so kindly gave me."

Genesis grumbled, pushing his chair away before standing from his desk. Every muscle in his body was not happy with this turn of events and he stood there a little longer then he would have liked. "Man, I am really wiped out." Genesis said as he flipped off his office lights and locked the door. It was then that Genesis spotted something out of place –_no not something – _Genesis let a few curses go through his head before he began to walk down the hallway, towards the 'out of place object'.

He had only seen the faintest flicker of clothing move around the corner, but he refused to believe his highly trained mind had stared playing tricks on him, even in his overly tired state. He was tensed, ready to fight if it came to it.

Genesis crouched lower to the ground, quieting his breathing till ever the all mighty Sephiroth would have had a hard time hearing him. He remained quite as he stepped around the corner and caught sight of what had been 'out of place'. Three young students stood still, gathered in the hall. A blonde boy, a redhead and a brunet girl. Genesis grimaced slightly as the red headed one began to speak.

"Come on Kali, you can't be bailing out now! Tell her Cloud." Genesis rubbed his temples as the redhead's voice grated on his nerves. _'Someone needs to teach him the meaning of inside voice.' _The blonde one, which Genesis recognized as the same Cloud from the file, shook his head. "Maybe Kali is right Reno, what if someone catches us sneaking around up here? I'm in enough hot water as it is; I really can't afford another referral." _'You should have thought about that before you sneaked up to a restricted area after curfew._' Genesis debated himself on what to do for a few moments, before he decided to see what the three students were plotting. '_Easier to bust them when I know what they were planning'_

"Not you two Cloud! Look we all agree on paying General Cold-blood a visit and letting him know that he can't just walk all over us students." The girl, Kali covered her over zealous partner's mouth before quickly looking around. "Are you trying to get us expelled? That is not what Cloud and I signed on for, we wanted to talk to Major General Hewley about the students mentor program. You are the one who decided to 'stick it to the man' and try to attack the General and his Commander by trashing their offices."

Genesis saw the look on the blondes face as it became obvious that he hadn't been aware of his friend's real intentions. "Reno!" Cloud said with clear disgust. Reno however only rolled his eyes. "What? It's not like General Cold-blood or Commander Hard-head would care. They would probably just have some low class SOLIDER clean it up and claim it to be 'training'" Cloud shook his head, glaring slightly at the redhead. "Reno you act like you don't even care that General Sephiroth and Commander General Genesis are the two most powerful men in ShinRa. If you get on there bad list." The blonde shook his head, not wanting to ever think about what that could mean for his friend.

"I think-" "That you three are all in more trouble then you could ever imagine." All three cadets spun on their heels, with a look that screamed 'deer caught in the headlights'. "Commander General Sir." Cloud stuttered, unable to keep the nerves from his voice. "Private Strife, thank you for saving me the trouble of contacting you to come in later for a meeting, also thank you for introducing me to your conspirators. Kindly follow me." Genesis said, his voice clipped as the three cadets followed him to, what they surly felt, was their immanent death.

The second they had reached Genesis' office, he unlocked the door and motioned for the redheaded one to go inside. "The other two of you are to wait here for a moment while I speak to this respectful young boy." Genesis said, his eyes cold and detached as he shut the door and walked to his desk, motioning for Reno to sit in the seat on the opposing side.

"So Reno, right?" Reno nodded, his courage all but gone now that he was being asked to look the Commander General in the eye. "I am believing that you are one of the people I need to be thanking for the oh so kind messages that I have been seeing on the chat boards, along with the flattering names that people have resorted to calling me" '_Commander Hard-Head is nice compared to some of the names you all have given me'_ Reno nodded his head slowly. The truth was he knew he was going to get skinned alive by the end of the day. If he didn't tell the truth however and the Commander General found out.

Genesis brought back out his disciplinary referral reports. "Well then, let me show you my gratitude." Genesis said puling out his pen. _'So much for getting some sleep.'_

After another hour of interrogating and putting the fear of the Goddess in the redhead and the girl, Genesis finally found it was time to confront the last one. "Strife, in here if you please." Genesis said, not even standing from his seat. He halfway doubted he could stand even if he wanted to. Cloud came in. His face was set in an attempt to not show how completely terrified he really was, his eyes though betrayed his fear. "Strife, mind telling me how you have managed to get yourself in so much trouble?"

Cloud took a deep breath, more then prepared to accept whatever fate the Commander had in mind. "I have no excuse sir, I have been without discipline the last few weeks and for that I apologize. I suppose it is the novelty of being free from home for the first time that has me over excited about my role in this company." Genesis allowed one of his eyes brows to raise. The truth was that Genesis was no stranger to being a trouble maker. He knew all to well how when the rules of home were take out of play, a person could also lose their better judgment.

"Strife, out of the students I have seen today you have been the only one to give me a straight up answer." The Commander narrowed his eyes, making sure that the cadet didn't think he was off the hook. "However, as a cadet you have to learn what role you are expected to play inside this company." Cloud nodded his head, already knowing that his hopes of ever becoming a SOLDIER were slowly depleting with ever word the commander said. "Of course Sir." Cloud said, realizing that the nonverbal response might be taken as an insult to the commander's presence.

Genesis thought about what he should do for a few moments. There was plenty of punishments that were more then acceptable to atone for the crimes that Strife had committed. Genesis however didn't want to just punish the kid, he wanted the boy to learn, they way that Genesis had learned from his mistakes. That's when it hit him, when he remember the punishment that had finally turned his life around. "Tell me Strife, how are your academics?" Strife was surprised by the Commander's inquiry for a moment before recovering to answer. "Adequate I believe sir." Genesis shook his head, reaching into his desk.

He grabbed a folder from the bottom of the draw. "I think that it is safe to assume you know you are going to be serving detention for at least a few weeks, but there are a few things that I don't think you have put together yet." Cloud stayed quiet; there was nothing for him to say other then to take everything that Genesis threw at him. "In this folder there is a list of reports that I expect to see on my desk by the end of the week and they better be good." Genesis almost smiled at the look on the boys face.

Cloud looked positively floored. Genesis watched as the boy eyed the folder. It was an old folder, and it was the exact folder that Genesis had been given back when he was a cadet. "Sir?" Cloud said, voicing the only word that came to his mind. "You heard me cadet, I don't believe I stuttered. Two weeks of detention with Major Kelm, and every one of the reports on my desk before the week is out." Cloud picked up the folder, opening the binder. There was at least six components of the reports that the Commander was requiring and Cloud wasn't stupid enough to think he would get away with anything but the best work he had ever done.

"Of course sir." Cloud said, still a little overwhelmed by everything the commander was telling him. "Good, now get back to your bunk, oh and Strife don't let me catch you back in here without those reports." Cloud nodded his head one more time. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Genesis, is there a reason you are standing outside my office with a blank look on your face?" Genesis spun around, pure blue eyes catching sight of the cat-like eyes of Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, sorry. I didn't even hear you come out." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, a motion that Genesis had become very familiar with over the past few years. "So it seems, but you avoided my question." Genesis thought back for a few moments; trying to remember what it was exactly that Sephiroth had even asked. "Oh, yes the reason I am here. Almost forgot myself." Genesis smiled at Sephiroth causing the General to roll his eyes. "Well come in then Genesis. There is no point in us having this conversation in the hall."<p>

Genesis followed his friend inside the doorway. Sephiroth moved behind the desk, looking down at his desk with a sigh. Genesis looked down at the amount of paperwork that covered the desk. "Looks like someone has an exciting weekend planned." Sephiroth glared up at the poet. "If you would like some more work I am sure I can scare up some more reports for you." Genesis put his hands up in the international for surrender. "Alright, alright I'll lay off the joking, but truthfully there is a reason I came here other then to upset you." Sephiroth pulled a file off his desk flipping through it at a speed that made Genesis doubt he was really reading anything in it at all. "I would like you to come by my place tonight for dinner, Angeal is already coming and I have all the food taken care of."

Sephiroth looked up from his file, placing it back on the table in a pile that was meant to be taken to other members of ShinRa. "Dinner?" Genesis smirked, taking advantage of his friend's choice of words. "Yes Sephiroth dinner, you know the principle meal of the day that most normal people enjoy after lunch and breakfast near the end of the day." Sephiroth merely rolled his eyes again. "Thank you for the definition Genesis but if you don't mind cutting the humor long enough to answer my question." Genesis smiled, sitting down across from Sephiroth. "Do you remember when the three of us where simply low class SOLDIERS trying to get through the ranks?"

"It wasn't that long ago Genesis and I am fairly certain I don't suffer from short term memory loss." Genesis waved his hand quickly. "Alright, I get it you remember. Well I want to get back to those days." Genesis could already see the question that was forming within the Generals mind and so he cut it off. "I know what you are thinking: 'what do you mean get back to those days?' Well what I mean is, I want to get back to the days where the three of us just saw each other for the heck of it. No missions to discus, no work clouding the day, no distractions that put us all on edge, just a normal good time with friends. Have a little food, talk some, and maybe think about different ways to off Hojo." Genesis trailed off, seeing the smile beginning to form on his friends face as he brought up the last point.

Not that long ago things had been different for the three friends and Genesis had gotten to the point that when Angeal wasn't around and Sephiroth was upset he would come up with a bunch of different plans for how they could get rid of Hojo without anyone knowing it was them. Genesis had never told Sephiroth that there were a few of those ideas that Genesis had honestly considered carrying out. "It has been a while since the three of us saw one another for the heck of it." Sephiroth mused, returning Genesis to the point of the visit. "So will you be able to come for dinner tonight?" Genesis asked, in a voice that fit a young child on Christmas. Sephiroth once again shook his head.

"I believe so, is there anything that I need to acquire for tonight?" "Nope, just be sure to be there at 8 o'clock sharp." Genesis said, already standing up. Sephiroth nodded his head. "Alright then, goodbye Genesis." "See you Seph." Genesis said, leaving the room while thinking of what he needed to do.

He had a finished up practically all his reports the night before, and he didn't have any mission preparations, which meant that he was free to do whatever he wanted and that always translated to a nice long session of practice in the VR room. Genesis thought for a few seconds about what it was exactly he wanted to practice. He had yet to complete the night simulator with the hell-hounds and Cerberus at the end and so he thought that was a safe place to start. It was a fairly simple simulation but the Cerberus's immunity to fire and lightning, which were his to favorite cast types, he tended to avoid it.

He smiled slightly to himself, '_As Nanakai pointed out, you're only as strong as your greatest weakness.' _With that in mind he set off down the hall to the elevators that would take him up to level 49 and to the Virtual Reality rooms.

* * *

><p>Zack walked down the hallway towards the mess hall. He was in his own world as was normal with him, but for once it wasn't just because of his normally distracted nature. This time he was focused, he knew that he had a big exam coming up, and for once he was worried about it. Sure he had taken the standard exams plenty of times, every SOLDIER was required to take them on a normal basis, it was ShinRa's way of making sure the quality of their SOLDIERS never fell bellow what they believed it should be. The reason that Zack was worried was he knew for a fact that he hadn't been performing up to standard lately.<p>

Angeal hadn't said it directly yet, but he knew if he kept performing like he was even his mentor would get aggravated with him. In his own world however he didn't see the other person that had just turned into the hallway. Zack stepped back a pace before his hand shot out to grab the other person, effectively stopping them both from falling, but also scaring the other person so much that their papers went flying.

"Oh shoot, man I am so sorry about that." Zack said picking up the papers that had came out of the person's hands. "It's not a problem, it's not like I was watching where I was going either." Zack looked at the other person. He was a teenage guy, not a whole lot younger then Zack himself, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Zack handed back the papers and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess we're both a fault then. Names Zack." Zack said holding out his hand. The other boy took the extended hand with a smile. "Cloud." Zack pointed his thumb back towards the direction of the mess hall. "Want to grab a bite." Cloud smiled, shoving his papers back into their folder. "Definitely, I need something to distract me from this report before it kills me."

Zack laughed before walking ahead. "What's the report on?" Cloud grimaced as the other boy spoke the question. "Advanced Matra Theory." Zack let out a low whistle. "That's one heck of a topic I can see why you want to forget it a while. So how about this, lets try talking about something else." Zack started thinking for a second about another topic they could talk about. "So Cloud what class are you?" "Cadet, first year, unit 414 under Sergeant Anders." Zack nodded his head, seeing Cloud incline his head Zack knew what he wanted. "SOLDIER 2nd class, unit 12 formally under Major Kelm currently under Major General Hewley." Cloud whistled himself this time. "That is quiet a title your carrying around there."

Zack smiled as the two of them walked into the mess hall. "Hang on Cloud there's someone I want you to meet." Zack looked around for a few seconds before he found the person he was looking for. "Yo, Kunsel!" Cloud looked towards where Zack was waving. The guy that was heading towards them was a teenager about Zack's own age, with ash colored hair and Mako blue eyes. "Zack, what up." Zack high-fived the other teen before turning to face Cloud. "Cloud this is my best friend Kunsel, Kunsel this is my new friend Cloud." Kunsel held out his hand to Cloud. "Where you from Cloud?"

"Nibelheim." Cloud glared at Zack as he heard the other teen start laughing. "How about you?" Zack smiled smugly, seeing Kunsel rolling his eyes. "Me? Gongaga." This time Cloud returned the favor by stifling his own laugh. "Hey, what's so funny about that?" Zack said shoving Cloud lightly. "You know Gongaga?" Cloud shook his head, smiling at Zack. "No, it's just such a backwater name." Zack smiled crossing his arms. "Ditto Nibelheim?" Cloud crossed his own arms, turning slightly to his side as if he was turning his back on Zack. "Like you've been there." This time Zack smiled, turning to his own side. "I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right?" Zack pointed a finger at Cloud as he made his next point. "A Mako reactor outside Midgar usually means-" Cloud turned back to face Zack, both with a smile on their faces. "-Nothing else out there." Both of them burst out laughing as Kunsel simply shook his head. "You are both a little backwards if you ask me." Zack put his arm around Kunsel's neck, bringing him into a headlock.

"Well no one asked you. Come on Cloud lets all get something to eat, and maybe you can ask Kunsel about that report you have due, he's always been better then me when it comes to school stuff." Cloud smiled for a second before looking down at the folder in his hands. "Sounds good."

**{A}{N}**

Well hopefully this was alright. Love it, hate it, let me know. This is the first chapter to a trilogy and so there is plenty of time for me to improve.

Much love to everyone that has taken the time to read this.

~Gateway~


End file.
